Amizade sem barreiras
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Pode existir uma amizade tão forte como a desses dois? Principalmente se um é um menino desordeiro e outro é uma professora de jardim de infância?


Amizade sem barreiras

Todos de Townsville conhecem a Senhorita Keane, professora da Escolinha Carvalhinho. Hoje ela é professora da Universidade de Townsville, onde as Meninas Super Poderosas estudam. As quatro ainda se dão super bem, e não guardam segredos uma da outra. Bom, apenas um. Por parte da Senhorita Keane. Aconteceu na época como professora da Escolinha Carvalhinho. Quando "ele" chegou.

-Crianças, quero que todos conheçam o Explosão! Ele ficará com a gente durante um mês!- avisou a Senhorita Keane. Sim, era o Explosão: o Menino Desordeiro que resolveu estudar na Escolinha Carvalhinho escondido dos irmãos. As Meninas Super Poderosas só não começaram uma briga com ele por estarem doentes em casa durante o mês que Explosão foi à escola. Desde o início, a Senhorita Keane simpatizou com ele. Pra ela, Explosão não era um Menino Desordeiro.

-Senhorita Keane, olha o desenho que eu fiz!- falou o Explosão, mostrando o desenho que tinha feito. Era um retrato da turma inteira, incluíndo a professora.

-Que lindo, Explosão! Vai ficar perfeito no mural da escola!

A Senhorita Keane não era a única que simpatizou com Explosão. O mesmo também gostava muito dela.

-Você é a minha professora favorita, Senhorita Keane! De todas que eu já tive!

-Mas eu sou a única que você já teve, Explosão!

-Eu sei! Mas mesmo que eu tivesse tido outras professoras, você ainda seria a minha favorita!

Para a Senhorita Keane, Explosão era muito gentil. Claro, a maioria dos seus alunos era gentil. Mas Explosão era um dos vilões, e nem isso o impedia de ser gentil com a Senhorita Keane.

-Pra você, Senhorita Keane!

Ele já chegou a dar uma flor para ela. Era um gesto simples, mas muito lindo.

-É linda! Muito obrigada!

Ela já chegou a dar um beijo na bochecha dele. Um beijo diferente na opinião dele.

-Digo o mesmo, Senhorita Keane!

Ele tinha 5 anos. Ela tinha 20. Mas apesar da diferença de 15 anos, de davam tão bem. Aos poucos, foram ficando confidentes um do outro. Explosão falava da vontade que tinha de deixar de ser um desordeiro, mas não o fazia por causa dos irmãos. Senhorita Keane falava das dificuldades de seu trabalho... e no amor.

-Sempre dizem que os homens mais velhos são mais maduros, mas eu discordo! Muitos são uns imaturos!

-Acha que eu seria assim se fosse mais velho, Senhorita Keane? Tipo... uns 15 anos mais velho?

-Não Explosão! Eu não acho!

Um compreendia o outro. E apoiava um ao outro.

-Como você acha que eu serei quando tiver 20 anos, Senhorita Keane? Será que eu vou ficar mais alto... ou mais bonito?

-Isso não tem como saber, Explosão! Mas dá pra se imaginar! Seja como for que você fique, não deixe de ser esse garoto doce que você é!

-Vo... você me acha doce?

-Claro que acho!

Explosão sempre ficava sem graça com os elogios da Senhorita Keane. Assim como ela. Mas tudo que é bom, um dia acaba. Depois de tanto tempo, chegou a véspera do dia em que Explosão deixaria a escola.

-Queria poder ficar mais, Senhorita Keane! Mas não posso! Meus irmãos podem acabar descobrindo!

-Eu entendo, Explosão! Mas mesmo que a gente não se veja mais, ainda podemos ser... amigos?

-Claro! Não se preocupe, a gente vai se ver de novo! E eu prometo continuar a ser o "garoto doce" que você gosta!

Aquela foi a última conversa dos dois. Passaram-se os anos, e eles não se viram mais.

-Senhorita Keane?- chamou a Florzinha, preocupada. Senhorita Keane despertou de seu transe.

-Você está bem, Senhorita Keane? Já está assim faz um tempão!- explicou a Lindinha. As meninas e a Senhorita Keane estavam na sala de aula, durante o intervalo.

-Eu estou bem, meninas! Não se preocupem!- respondeu a Senhorita Keane, dando um sorriso para disfarçar. -Eu vou dar uma volta para arejar a cabeça!

Ela saiu da sala.

-Ela deve estar preocupada com o trabalho!- respondeu a Docinho, com suas irmãs concordando. Senhorita Keane passeava pela escola, pensando na grande amizade que teve com aquele garotinho.

-Ai, eu sinto muito!- pediu ela, ao esbarrar em alguém. Resolveu ajudar a pessoa a recolher seu material.

-Não foi nada!- respondeu o desconhecido. Quando se encararam nos olhos, tiveram uma bela surpresa: os olhos um do outro eram muito familiares. Estavam frente a frente novamente.

-Explosão?

-Senhorita Keane?

Eles levantaram do chão e se abraçaram. Estavam mortos de saudades um do outro. Agora Explosão tinha 20 anos, e a Senhorita Keane tinha 35.

-Você não deixou de cumprir sua promessa!

-Promessa?

-Sim! Você continua sendo aquele garoto doce de 15 anos atrás!

Explosão deu um sorriso lindo, assim como a Senhorita Keane. Ainda eram grandes amigos, e essa amizade duraria para sempre. FIM!!!


End file.
